Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As an image forming apparatus, there is known one technique that analyzes whether or not a font is invalid when the image forming apparatus causes a print device to print a sign, where a glyph is present in the font having being downloaded, based on print data. Here, “invalid” means that the image forming apparatus cannot cause the print device to print, and “valid” means that the image forming apparatus can cause the print device to print. The image forming apparatus downloads a valid font again when the font is invalid.